


El Cancion del Fénix.

by ArtemisMay



Series: El Canto del Fénix. [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: La vertiente inicia, un Jason agotado, enfermo tiene que hacer frente a muchas cosas encuentra un nuevo aliado donde nunca espero. Hay triunfos personales y fracasos, un nuevo guerrero nace en una nueva ciudad.Por otro lado los secretos guardados empiezan a caer. Las horribles cosas que vivió estando cautivo salen a la luz.Ahora la Batfamily ve los errores e injusticias, tienen que encontrarlo lo antes posible





	1. indice

**Author's Note:**

> Para aquellos que lean esto, esta parte hay representaciones gráficas de violencia

En progreso.

  1. .......
  2. Pruebas de sangre.
  3. ..............
  4. Poemas, cuentos y más.
  5. Herencia del padre.
  6. Enfermo.
  7. No soy tu hijo.
  8. El donante.
  9. Hasta mi último aliento.
  10. Escritos robados.
  11. Carta bajo la manga.
  12. .....................
  13. No somos héroes, somos guerreros.
  14. Nace un escritor.
  15. Proyecto Prometeus.
  16. En busca del arma.
  17. La llegada de Vendetta
  18. ........................
  19. Hombro con hombro
  20. Regresa.
  21. Devuelvelo
  22. .....................
  23. Tributo.
  24. .................................


	2. 20.En Busca del Proyecto prometeus. (SUJETO 4562)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La JL encuentra información de un arma que puede destruir universos enteros.   
Tienen encontrar y destruirla.   
Los enemigos la llamaron "Proyecto Prometeus"

**SUJETO 4562 RECUPERADO/ORDEN DE RECAPTURA**.

Ubicación: Gotham

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 20 años

Raza: Caucásico

Cabello: Negro

Ojos: Azul-verde

Altura: 6 '1 "

Peso: 225 libras

Personas y familiares relacionados.

Padre Biológico: Desconocido

Padre de Crianza: Fallecido en un experimento, Hombre alcohólico violento con lapsos de tiempo compensatorios, ocupación delincuente menor. No se cuenta con registros genéticos.

Madre biológica: Se presume fallecida. Problemas de adicción, no maternal, abandono de hijo a temprana edad. Descendiente de Sangre pura. Universitaria. Se continúa su búsqueda para extracción y procreación de conexión 0

Madre adoptiva 1: Fallecida. Problemas de adicción; graduada en el área de las artes, políglota. Procedente de familia de clase rica. 

Madre adoptiva 2: Viva, periodo corto, se presume que llegó a tener contacto de tipo sexual antes de la extracción después de la primera activación el sujeto 4562 presentaba TEPT. Aliado nivel bajo.

Padre Adoptivo o Tutor: Vivo, Clase privilegiada. Problemas de tipo emocional que no afectan para el resultado del sujeto 4562 debido a su incapacidad de demostraciones afectivas. Problemas con el acaparamiento colecciona personas menores de edad el sujeto 4562 era su segundo protegido, el cual falleció durante su custodia, se sospechaba que también había fungido como su primer mentor pero esto fue negado y aclarado durante la primera sesiones de tortura al sujeto 4562. Puede ser amenaza de tipo 1, Aliado de tipo 0 por lo tanto todavía no presenta ser una amenaza.

Hermanos: Ninguno

Otros parientes: 2 Tíos y 1 sobrino conocidos por el momento, no son sujetos de riesgo o lazos emocionales. Aliados de tipo 5

Compañeros de adopción: Un hermano mayor ausente, le precede otros dos menores, sin posible relación afectiva en ninguno.

Parejas:

  * Posible Madre adoptiva 2 en TEPT(estrés postraumático).
  * Compañera de entrenamiento después de la primera activación. Mujer común en el área de turismo.
  * Amazona posible prometida puede ser útil para fines de sometimiento.

Mentores:

  * Fuertemente entrenado por varios maestros en el área del combate.
  * Algunos mercenarios incluidos, fuerte entrenamiento con maestros de tipo espiritual, todos estos proveídos por la Madre-Amante Adoptiva 2.
  * Tuvo un primer mentor en su niñez. Entrenamiento defectuoso hasta su última colaboración. Se perfila como hombre violento similitudes de su Padre de Crianza en la demostración de violencia física y verbal por lo que se sabe. Se añade negligencia infantil ya que el individuo gusta de poner en riesgo a menores, el sujeto 4562 murió bajo su vigilancia la primera vez cuando niño, un segunda en su juventud y en una tercera vez lo dejó al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo el sujeto 4562 presenta un tipo de síndrome de estocolmo ya que continuo trabajando para el.

Nota.La ruptura de lealtades fue puesta en marcha mediante los procedimientos pero se niega o no sabe las identidades de su antiguo grupo.

Antecedentes:

  * Víctima de abuso y negligencia familiar.
  * Se sabe que llevo procedimiento de tipo 1 agresivo en su niñez por uno de los nuestros bajo sospechas de ser un el sujeto 4562 sin embargo no lo informo.
  * Huérfano a la edad de 9 años.
  * Vivió en las calles durante 3 años más antes de ser llevado por el Padre Adoptivo 1.
  * Se sospechaba que fue entregado voluntaria o involuntariamente a su primer mentor, pero según el sujeto 4562 gracias a la falta de atención del Padre Adoptivo 1 solía escapar para su entrenamiento.
  * Fue asesinado brutalmente en África por un conocido criminal de su ciudad natal, el motivo todavía no es claro.
  * Resucitó por medio de la activación pero se desconoce el tipo de energia utilizada, se sospecha que se desenterró de su propia caja mortuoria.
  * Fue recuperado por la Madre-Amante Adoptiva 2 sumergido en aguas curativas volviéndolo inestable

Nota: No se debe seguir este procedimiento. 

  * El sujeto 4562 fue encontrado en un tejado sin vida por segunda vez por la Madre-Amante Adoptiva 2 aparentemente fue torturado por el padre de esta para hacerlo un soldado logrando escapar del complejo.
  * Fue golpeado gravemente por su primer mentor, dos veces las cámaras detectaron un antiguos compañeros que lograron sacarlo del conflicto, fue lanzado y algo estalló en el cielo, el sujeto 4562 donde de nuevo inicio el castigo de su primer mentor siendo sacado inconsciente y gravemente herido de la zona, se detectó que dos veces la unidad donde estaba siendo transportado el sujeto 4562 se detuvo para aplicar RCP al sujeto 4562 después tomó carretera y se perdió de las cámaras de nuestra vigilancia.

Estado Mental/Personalidad:

  * Retador a la autoridad en extremo, se le rompió por cortos lapsos sin embargo no se llegó al punto de quiebre deseado.
  * Problemas de autoestima. tiende ser susceptible a agresiones y desacreditaciones verbales provenientes únicamente de personas con las que tiene un lazo afectivo
  * Lealtad inquebrantable. Si importar el tipo de castigo o tortura hasta la fecha no ha dado el nombre de ningún integrante de sus equipos o ubicación. Dice no tener conocimientos de ninguna.
  * Rasgos violentos. Agresividad, rebeldía, es obstinado. Las recientes investigaciones se duda que concluyera con las misiones encomendadas de alguna forma, a pesar de que no se encontraron sobrevivientes se confirmó la siembra de cadáveres comprados en dichas ubicaciones; confirmando las sospechas de que suele tender tendencias homicidas de tipo selectivo.
  * Problemas de rechazo y abandono y una gran necesidad de aceptación y familia esto puede ser usado para los fines siendo el talón de Aquiles.

Estudios proveídos o anteriores:

  * Ingeniero Mecánico el primero en su clase. Graduado
  * Manejo de químicos peligrosos. Presenta gran facilidad en manejo de químicos
  * Manejo de explosivos. Destacado en el armado y desarmado de bombas.
  * Bien entrenado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, gran agilidad y movimientos acrobáticos 
  * Medicina de sobrevivencia y anatomía para infringir tortura. Destacando en sustancias tóxicas y heridas letales. Destacado en medios para auto curación de lesiones letales y atención a compañeros _esta última debe de ser eliminada de la conciencia del sujeto ya que todavía indica empatía por la vida de otros y puede ser un obstáculo para los fines_
  * Durante el control mental se le dio entrenamiento militar destacando notablemente

  * Entrenamiento de supervivencia. Excelente adaptación a ambientes agresivos, resistente a la privación de sueño, buenos instintos, letal aun en desventaja, poco instinto de autopreservación; problemas con las pérdidas de integrantes del equipo, ataques de ira, alto umbral de dolor ha superado las expectativas durante las torturas físicas, no están fuerte en la tortura psicológica.

Aficiones.

  * Libros y lectura. Aficionado a cualquier cosa que llegue a sus manos. Tendencias a en especial Novelas de tipo clásico, poemas, misterio, románticas _estas últimas debe erradicarse inmediatamente solo debe permitirsele contacto con lectura de tipo tecnológico o científico._

En resumen:

  * El sujeto 4562 es propenso a estados de ira y depresión. También cuenta con algunos problemas para socializar, tiene al aislamiento.
  * Problemas para confiar en los demás, sin embargo cuando se quitan las barreras puede ser altamente manipulable.

Zonas para atacar.

  * Aislamiento del individuo – 80% de avance. El sujeto 4562 ha sido aislado satisfactoriamente de antiguos contactos en el exterior, no cuenta con protección o ayuda económica para poder moverse libremente.
  * Ilusión de seguridad. Se requiere que el sujeto se sienta seguro para que bajen sus defensas. Repetir el procedimiento las veces necesarias.
  * Tortura física y psicológica. Repetir las veces necesarias.
  * Confianza. Una vez solo y roto proveer de una o unas personas que le brinden la ayuda para que pueda ser manipulado. En caso del sujeto hay una fuerte necesidad de lazos familiares.

Si todo esto no funciona repetir el los procedimientos las veces que sean necesarias, también puede valerse de drogas, biovirus y psicontroladores experimentales.

**–Nivel 10 de recuperación. Fase de disociación 3**

Procedimientos efectuados en el sujeto 4562

Nombre del Sujeto 4562 ……..

Segundo y tercer (nombre en caso de tenerlo)

Apellido Paterno ……………….

Apellido Materno ………………


	3. 20.	En busca del Proyecto Prometeus

Para poder avanzar necesitaban estar seguros de otra forma perderían una pista importante.

-Es de Gotham – Dice Nightwing – Y si es …

-No podemos equivocarnos – añade Tim

-Sin embargo hay coincidencias –Batman se acerca a la pantalla –La edad, altura, peso, si dejamos de lado lo que paso durante su retención y espacios en blanco que no conocemos.- Batman pasa la mano por su cuello, baja la cabeza y vuelve a mirar la pantalla – lo demás apunta a él

-Pero y si no es – añade Diana

Batman se acerca al teclado con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado en su interior desea estar equivocado, por el otro el detective necesita saber.

La pantalla tintinea Batman duda en poner el nombre.

Nombre del Sujeto 4562 ……..

Segundo y tercer (nombre en caso de tenerlo)

Apellido Paterno ……………….

Apellido Materno ………………

Respira se acerca al teclado, hay datos muy similares, historias ocultas muchas señalan que no puede estar equivocado.

Nombre del Sujeto 4562 J……

Titubea.

Nombre del Sujeto 4562 Jas……

Y si no es el y se está equivocando. Nunca se habla de un vigilante, pero todos los otros perfiles son igual de inexactos.

Nombre del Sujeto 4562 Jason……

La ultima tecla si no es borra el archivo del sujeto 4562 sin poder recuperar la información. Respira aprieta la tecla y cierra los ojos.

Hay un pitido, escucha una exclamación de sorpresa generalizada en todo el salón

Segundo y tercer (nombre en caso de tenerlo)………….

Apellido Paterno ……………….

Apellido Materno ………………

Ahora la duda es poner o no el segundo nombre, si es quien piensa sabrán todos sus datos.

Apellido Paterno Pe…………….

Al parecer ellos saben más de lo que él mismo sabe.

Apellido Paterno Peter...

No es posible tanta casualidad. La edad, estatura, peso y nombre.

Traga toma aire y pulsa la tecla.

Un siguiente pitido ha dado por correcta la respuesta.

Apellido Paterno Todd……….

Apellido Materno ………………

Teclea esta vez sin dudas

El pitido otra respuesta correcta.

Apellido Materno ………………

Se detiene, se pregunta cuál será el correcto, el acta de nacimiento tiene dos Madre biológica o su verdadera madre la que lo cuido. Haywood o Johnson no se decide.

Apellido Materno H………

Seguro ellos quieren la información más real

Apellido Materno Haywood…

Se detiene y mira la pantalla, hay tensión en el ambiente. Toma aire y aceptar

Cierra los ojos

Un último pitido largo

Se abren los archivos.

Procedimiento 1.

Nivel 1

Nivel 2

Hasta el nivel 5

Cada carpeta debe ser vista para poder avanzar.

Entran al Nivel 1, esperando que se despliegue la información pero encambijo encuentran algo más descriptivo videos.


	4. Nivel 1

Nivel 1

-Suéltame hijo de puta – la voz de Jason retumba mientras se sacude está colgado de los brazos con unas esposas gruesas las que restringen sus manos, sus piernas están separadas sujetas por cadenas para evitar que pueda atacar con ellas.

No hay mascara, no hay dominio su cara está completamente desnuda; enseña los dientes como un perro rabioso.

El hombre alto, fornido como un toro, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos marrones saca un puñal bastante grande, se limpia la cara, posiblemente Jason lo escupió. 

Lo bofetea con el puño cerrado en el rostro, la cara de Jason cae de lado, una risa – Pegas como mi hermanita – Hay sangre en la boca de Jason.

El hombre se acerca y lo toma del cabello exponiendo su garganta, pone el puñal en ella. –Que pensaste que iba a pasar cuando te intercambiaste por él. – El hombre ríe cruelmente

-No sé, una fiesta de té tal vez – Jason hace una pequeña mueca hay un hilo de sangre en su cuello.

El hombre suelta otra carcajada y sujeta más fuerte los cabellos de Jason y da otro tirón hacia tras, hay un pequeño gruñido por parte de Jason. El hombre lo mira de forma depredadora –No dulzura, te juro que en poco tiempo desearas nunca haberlo hecho. El no podrá encontrarte.

Jason suelta una carcajada amarga – No cuento con eso

Batman siente una puñalada con la afirmación de Jason. Recuerda el día en que Red Hood entro y se intercambió por él –_Está bien, B mírame. Solo cuídalos. No vengas por mí_. – Como si lo supiera en ese momento.

El video corría.

-Oh un masoquista entonces – Sonríe el hombre y lame a Jason desde el cuello a la mejilla – Te daremos lo que quieres.

Jason gruñe –Mierda eso es desagradable maldito pervertido no me lamas

El hombre dirigió la cuchilla en la escotadura yugular, la manzana de Adán de Jason subió y cerró con fuerza los ojos preparándose sus manos sujetaron las cadenas que lo tenían restringido.

-Raaapssh – el sonido de tela cortada un hilo de sangre corrió por donde pasaba la navaja dejando su piel expuesta

-Tranquilo solo es el preludio, te gustara – Dijo el hombre cerca del oído de Jason y mordió su lóbulo.

Los músculos de Jason se tensaron el estómago se contrajo una mueca de repulsión salió de sus labios mientras la navaja cortaba su cinturón y sus pantalones.

-No por favor – susurro Batgirl sus ojos estaban nublados, Nightwing la sujetó de los hombros –Barbs creo que necesitas salir de aquí, lleva a Tim contigo, me temo que es muy posible que no sea nada agradable lo que vemos.

En un momento el hombre tiró de la parte superior de la ropa Jason, lanzó bruscamente la cabeza del muchacho haciéndola ir hacia delante y mientras caminaba en un medio círculo miraba el cuerpo de Jason pasando su mano de su espalda a su cintura y abdominales.

-Voy a matarte – Gruño Jason

El hombre lo ignoro, se puso frente a él lo suficientemente cerca para que Jason le acertar un cabezazo.

-Saca tus manos de mi pervertido – Ladro Jason, sus ojos se pintaron más de verde, sus reparaciones eran fuertes, la mandíbula estaba apretada, las venas de sus brazos se marcaron en presencia de la adrenalina.

El hombre se levantó Jason había roto su nariz gruño y le soltó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza que Jason tomo dejándolo aturdido.

El hombre todo la puerta de metal dos veces y salió un momento. Jason se quejó con un gruñido gutural, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, empezó a escanear la habitación sacudió las cadenas pero eran fuertes.

Por un momento Batman sintió orgullo de su hijo, está restringido con gran desventaja, sin embargo siempre fue un luchador, había nacido luchando y eso nunca cambiaría. Un pensamiento llegó a Batman_ Vamos busca cómo escapar Jason tienes que liberarte, encuentra la manera_. Pero recordó que el muchacho no logró salir de ahí. Lo que vendría seguro no le gustaría.

Escucho la puerta y entraron el mismo hombre acompañado de otro todavía más grande y robusto

-Pensé que esto era una fiesta privada – Jason sonrió de lado

Un hombre fue a sus espaldas y tomo el bruscamente por los cabellos a Jason haciendo exponiendo su cuello.

El hombre con la nariz rota se acercó demasiado al cuerpo de Jason –No te vez tan bravo ahora –

-Que me suelte tu novio y comprobaras que tan dócil puedo ser – otro tirón de cabellos

El hombre colocó sus manos donde terminaban sus costillas, y las bajó lentamente a la cintura, Jason respondió con un gruñido, su respiración era agitada, se sacudió pero sin resultados. El hombre frente a él de un tirón hizo chocar las caderas de Jason con las de él, gruño se sacudió pero todo era inútil, tomó sus pantalones y los tiró de ellos

Jason estaba casi desnudo, la navaja había herido su piel, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Los pantalones en sus rodillas afortunadamente no lo habían despojado por el momento de su ropa interior. Colocaron en sus dedos y espalda un cableado con chupones.

-Bien chico rudo vemos de que este hecho – el hombre a sus espaldas lo liberó bruscamente

Uno lanzó un cubo de agua sobre el cuerpo de Jason y otro tomó un arma de electrochoque y hubo descarga tras descarga, el cuerpo de Jason se sacudía violentamente; su mandíbula apretada, su espalda se arqueaba en respuesta.

En los breves momentos que paraban Jason solo jadeaba en busca de aire.

Así fue por más de 40 minutos hasta que el cuerpo de Jason se aflojo inconsciente.

Al final del video una anotación. Excelente umbral de dolor, ante la descarga eléctrica. Rebasó los límites establecidos hasta ahora en su especie. Edad del sujeto


	5. Entrevista con Kalan

**3 días antes. **

Batman, Superman y Wonder Woman entran a la prisión de Watchtower donde tienen a Kalan Ashley ; Batman ve al hombre quiso robarle a su hijo, él le había tendido la trampa y el mejor detective del mundo cayó en ella.

-Puertas – Gita Batman. Las puertas de cristal reforzado se abren, Batman cierra los puños, siente la ira como golpea su pecho.

Superman lo toma del hombro -¿Estás seguro de esto?

Batman ni siquiera lo mira – Sí – Entra a la prisión. El hombre está sentado, levanta la mirada y mira a Batman con desprecio, aprieta los puchos, su lenguaje corporal indica ira pero hay amenaza de que vaya a atacar.

Batman se acerca lo suficiente al hombre, luce intimidante, enojado buscando el más mínimo pretexto para arremeter contra el traidor. –Vas a decirme todo lo que sabes del proyecto Prometeus y como está involucrado Red Hood en él

El hombre oscuro lo mira desafiante, esboza una sonrisa de lado burlona y mueve la cabeza –No te lo mereces; nunca debieron ser tú y el inútil de Wayne quienes lo encontraran; es un sangre pura en estado salvaje y tu un incompetente domador y Wayne un padre mediocre.

Batman lo toma del cuello y violentamente lo lanza hacia la pared sosteniéndolo. Wonder Woman da un paso para entrar pero Superman la detiene interponiendo su brazo entre ella y la puerta.

-Seguro que un traidor es mejor que yo. Tú les distes los diseños de las balas de Red Hood a ellos; traicionaste su confianza, lo vendiste para que fuera torturado. Como te hace eso mejor que nosotros, eso como te hace mejor que yo. – Batman estaba temblando de ira, volvió a azotar al hombre contra la pared.

Kalan sujetaba las muñecas de Batman y apretaba los dientes para soportar cada embestida contra el muro. Jadeo y tomo aire –Me hace mejor que ustedes porque yo no fui por el que el muchacho se entregó para tomar su lugar. Yo no fui el que acepto el intercambio. Yo no fui el que no lo busco. Y mucho menos fui el que falló en el rescate.

Bataman bramo y lanzó al hombre hacia un costado, Kalan cayo desordenamiento y derribó una mesa junto con un vaso de agua que estaba encima de ella.

Superman estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo por no intervenir. Mientras que Wonder Woman le pedía que lo detuviera o la dejara entrar antes de que Batman perdiera el control_. Espera solo un poco, intervendremos solo si es necesario._ le dijo el hombre de acero.

Batman tomo por el cuello al hombre con una mano y lo levantó. –Dame un motivo para desatar mi ira contra ti, solo uno. Habla de todo lo que sabes del proyecto Prometeus o difundiremos la noticia de que cantaste y te sacaremos a la calle

Kalan miro horrorizado a Batman, había algo que más temía que al insulso murciélago y era las repercusiones que podían haber hacia su familia si se propagaba el rumor de que había abierto la boca. –NO – chillo Kalan – Asesinaran a mi familia

-Eso debiste pensar antes de involucrarte con ellos y venderles a Red Hood – Batman aflojo la mano del cuello del hombre lo suficiente para disminuir el castigo pero no para que se liberara –Habla de una vez.

Kalan asintió haciendo que Batman lo liberara.-Con una condición te daré lo que quieres – hablo Kalan

-No estás en posición de poner condiciones aquí

-No hablare mientras mi familia esté en riesgo – Kalan volvió a su mirada retadora mientras volvía a sentarse derrotado.

-Es justo lo que pide Batman –Interrumpió Wonder Woman

-Hecho – dijo Batman –Sin embargo necesito algo antes de ayudarte

-Está bien, tengo tu palabra – Kalan alzo la mirada en busca de respuesta Batman asintió con un gruñido

-El proyecto Prometeus es un arma, no cualquier tipo de arma, no solo destruye si no también tiene el poder de construir y se piensa que tiene la facultad de poder dar la inmortalidad a quien la posea y sepa utilizar.

-¿Donde la encontramos, que tiene que ver Red Hood en todo esto?

-ah, ah. Ya te di algo, te di suficiente. Mi familia primero – Kalan apretó los dientes, no iba a ceder sin un buen trato.

Batman lo tomo del cuello.

-Suficiente Batman – dijo Superman –Está cooperando y hay una mujer y niños en riesgo.


	6. La esposa de Kalan

Batman lo soltó con un gruñido y salió de la prisión. – Prometeus suena mucho a Ra – murmuro mientras se cerraba la puerta de la prisión y caminaban hacia la sala de reunión.

-Tal vez – admitió Superman –que quieres hacer Batman, ir a donde Ra o traer a su familia

Bruce se detuvo y miro a Superman y a Wonder Woman –Yo voy a indagar con Ra, ustedes vean si habla más cuando vea a su familia.

Vieron a Batman alejarse –Diana

-Si Clark

-Necesito que me acompañes, tal vez la esposa de Kalan sepa algo y no sea resistente al lazo como él.

La esposa de Kalan se sorprendió al ver a Superman y Wonder Woman en su patio trasero -¿Que hacen aquí? – exigió la mujer

Wonder Woman lanzo el lazo sobre ella –Necesitamos saber sobre el trabajo de su esposo

La mujer trato de resistirse – El trabaja…mmmh …. Para un proyecto..aaah … secreto. –Jadió agotada

Las sospechas de Clark fueron correctas ella no tenía la resistencia de Kalan

-No te resistas solo te dolerá – Diana tiro más de su lazo –donde esta el proyecto que sabes de él

-No mucho…- jadió intentando poner resistencia pero fue imposible –departamento 523 entre la 5th 5th avenue y Lombard St. Guarda sus archivos.. caja fuerte. – Wonder Woman miro a Superman, el emprendió el vuelo -Que tiene que ver Red Hood en esto

La mujer la miro confundida –Yo no sé. No conozco personalmente a Red Hood

Tal vez nunca se trató de Red Hood pensó Diana. Cambio su pregunta –Que tiene que ver Jason Todd en esto.

-mmmhh aaah – la mujer ser retorció – Él es una ..aaah … parte…importante del experimento – jadiaba la mujer

-Habla – Ordeno Diana

-No lo sé, … yo solo… teníamos que obtener su tutela…. – la esposa de Kalan se veía agotada – destino sellado, la mano de dios, el vengador, el mesías oscuro.

Superman llego tenia los archivos y una memoria portátil en su poder

-De que mesías hablas – Diana volvió a tirar del lazo

-No lo sé, experimento, el señor R dice …. Que debe romperse …hasta llegar … a su …estado puro.. solo eso..No se mas… duele – la mujer suplicaba.

Superman no tenía que preguntar, con súper oído escuchaba todo.

-Solo una pregunta más – dijo Wonder Woman –Quien es R

La mujer la miro con terror – Él es _Der Schattenmmann_ el hombre más letal que existe. El mejor estratega de the Institution; es un camaleón, nada sabe cómo es porque el que lo mira muere, si lo escuchas estas muerto, si esta tras de ti..desearas estar muerto. Ninguno de sus estúpidos villanos, o ustedes son rival o se compara con él, mil veces superior que Luthor en inteligencia, mil veces más sádico que el Joker; mil veces más astuto que su Batman. – De los ojos de la mujer salían lágrimas de terror – Estamos muertos. He firmado nuestra sentencia de muerte, mis hijos… mis hijos

Wonder Woman la saco el lazo y se arrodillo para sujetarla de los hombros. –Nadie les hará daño, tenemos a sus hijos, están a salvo de camino a Watchtower. La llevaremos con nosotros donde su esposo.

La mujer la miro con horror –No entiende ¿verdad? Nadie puede protegernos. – su mirada y la convicción con lo que lo dijo la mujer por un momento helo la sangre de Diana

-Vamos ahora, creo que tenemos lo que buscamos – Dijo Superman


	7. Pistas no tan faciles.

**Watchtower **

Los archivos físicos estaban en código al igual que la memoria externa tenía miles de protecciones. Kalan se negaba a hablar, quería otro trato, su liberación incondicional, jet y suficiente dinero para comprar una isla.

Se tomó la decisión de no permitir más extorsión por el momento por parte de Kalan así que deberían de echar mano de los cerebros en los miembros de las capas.

Batman por fin llego al segundo día; encontrando a algunos de sus murciélagos aleteando en Wathtower,

Batman dio un informe de lo que descubrió; al parecer Ra con Lex habían financiado el proyecto Prometeus, el pago fue dado de dos formas, la tecnología usada en Damian para hacerlo genéticamente superior fue una, la otra una esposa elegida para la cabeza del Demonio una Niflheim así es como le llamaban; un ser con enorme poder para la destrucción, también capaz de crear. Pero el producto había salido defectuoso creando un ser anormal y horrible, Ra rechazo al producto y pidió que se le diseñara otro.

Ra tenía la intención de aparearse con dicha mujer para que le diera un descendiente varón digno de un Al-Ghul; cosa que a Talia le agrado, ponía en riesgo el reinado de Damian, Talia quería a la hembra para su hijo y que le diera fuerza y estabilidad a su reinado. Por lo tanto fue quien le dio toda la información a Bruce.

El parecer el proyecto Prometeus no solo se basaba en un arma del fin de los tiempos para todo el multiuniverso, sino en diseño de perfectos soldados, especies extintas de varios universos y dimensiones que lograron traer a la vida; seres de energía incalculable retenidos en cuerpos que simulaban ser humanos algunos con el fin de la procreación y dar descendientes poderosos a un buen costo.

Nightwing se dirigió con Drake y Batgirl para los archivos de la memoria y a Batwoman para ayudar a desencriptar los archivos en papel.

Fue un trabajo arduo de tres días enteros; Batwoman le fue imposible poder decodificar los papeles, no había patrones; necesitaban el archivo traductor.

Para fortuna Batgirl y Drake lo lograron y fue con ayuda de una misteriosa contacto que apoyaba a Drake; pertenecía a un grupo llamado “La Resistance”; Drake estaba adquiriendo muchos secretos desde la muerte de Alfred.

Unas letras brillaron en la pantalla


	8. Decodificado.

**Proyecto Prometeus.**

Iniciativa Muspelheim/Niflheim

Proyecto Prometeus hablaba de un arma de destrucción total, para construir y reconstrucción de todo el universo y dimensiones alternas.

Una capacidad de solo formar una o varias según su portador lo decidiera

Vida eterna y juventud podrían ser proporcionadas al portador.

Luego hablaban de metales y sustancias cuyos nombres no podían saber por el momento pero las características no coincidían cono nada hasta ahora en ninguna tabla química de ningún multiuniverso.

No podían indagar mucho, había bloqueos y acertijos por todos lados. Cada archivo se debía contestar de forma correcta de otra se autoeliminaba. Ya les había sucedido cuando intentaron acceder a los planos, estos se perdieron.

El archivo de la Iniciativa Muspel/Niflheim fue el más difícil de sustraer; hablaba de guardianes del arma Prometeus

Varios grupos de organizados en múltiplos de cuatro, podía ser un grupo de 4, 8 o más personas o seres racionales deberían compartir la misma

CG (creation gene) o gen de la creación, como ellos le definían y era un tipo de energía y codificación genética compartida en cada grupo y variaba dependiendo de ellos. Se el universo este repartió indiscriminadamente señales de su origen guardadas en cada ser vivo, animal, mineral o planta en forma de energía.

Pero solo pocos sentían la conexión entre sus similares denominados senso y otros no tan solo entre sus similares si no todo a su alrededor capaces de generar una conexión entre todos mezclando sus facultades a cada uno o distribuirlas según sus necesidades ellos eran llamados la conexión.

Los grupos podían estar formados de diferentes especies siempre y cuando la SC fuera la misma en ellos.

Se decía que los senso eran tan débiles o fuertes según lo fuera su conexión. 

Los senso debido a la tecnología, el confort y la llamada “evolución” habían callado su resonancia límbica, pero podía forzarse mediante un trauma que iba desde una vivencia hasta una muerte violenta y reanimación. Algunos después de pasar su adolescencia y equilibrar sus hormonas aparecía la resonancia. 

Tenían un solo problema con los senso; un senso era extremadamente empático, así que aparte de forzar la resonancia en algunos casos se debía romper para lograr sacar el lado oscuro de un senso.

Solo un grupo contaba con un senso 100% humano; no meta, no híbrido solo humano.

Se abrió una imagen de siluetas de cada uno de ellos; el total de las personas que esta conexión podría manejar eran 88, pero el enlace más fuerte era de 64 y debido a que su grupo estaba formado no por 8 senso sino eran 8 conexiones.

Si lograban encontrar o fabricar a la llamada conexión 0 estarían en grandes problemas.

Es solo lo que podían descubrir sin perder información, ya que para abrir los archivos necesitaban el nombre de cada persona.

-Creo que es todo –Dijo Drake sirviéndose otra taza de café. –No podemos avanzar sin el riesgo de destruir información-

-Tim espera – Batgirl empezó a teclear sin parar.

-Que encontraste Batgirl – pregunto Nightwing

-Candidatos – susurro Batgirl

Batgirl abrió un archivo similar al anterior


	9. Candidatos.

**CANDIDATOS**

**SENSO-CONEXIONS**

**ESPECIE HOMO SAPIEN **

Había siluetas para elegir; para fortuna de todos estas permitían más información, cuando elegían una daban algunas características.

Sexo, Altura, Raza, Procedencia y algunas anotaciones como perfil psicológico, personas cercanas sin nombres, familia sin nombres solo cuántos eran y qué tipo de familiar.

Este se dividía en tres clasificaciones

Especímenes de laboratorio

Agentes libres

Posible Recuperación.

Dependiendo su procedencia.

\- ¡Oh por Minerva ¡- dijo horrorizada Diana. –Han estado experimentando con personas, con bebés

Los niños eran criogenizados para saltar su etapa de adolescencia ya que presentaban en la primera patada de activación rebeldía, retadores de la autoridad y lo más peligroso para ellos, emocionalmente ambiguos. Si eran conducidos con amor lograban grandes humanistas, si eran conducidos con carencia afectiva se volvían rebeldes.

Agentes libres

Estos habían sido llevados a algunas familias controladas para su educación, de esa forma descubrieron las fallas en la adolescencia. Muchos intentaron escapar sin éxito y llevados de vuelta al laboratorio como defectuosos.

Otros se hicieron excelente máquinas de guerra pero retaban constantemente a las autoridades. 

Posible Recuperación.

Estos coincidían con la edad de Jason, uno era de NY un senso nacido naturalmente, padres amoroso dio resultado a un chico que trabajaba en el área dedicada al rescate de personas (no especificaba cuál, bombero, rescatista, médico)

Otro más en Pensilvania huérfano de padre; que estaba en protección ciudadana (podía ser militar, policía o vigilante)

Batgirl dio un leve gemido y acerco la imagen la ficha fue desplegada.

-Creo que encontré algo.

Era el último era ……

**SUJETO 4562 RECUPERADO/ORDEN DE RECAPTURA**.


	10. Ver o no ver he ahí el problema.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deben tomar una decisión, quedar en la oscuridad o continuar con los videos.

El video termina, y es apenas el primero, sabiendo que Jason no salió del lugar hasta después de un año lo que sigue no es buen augurio.

Hay consternación en el ambiente eso fue solo una pequeña prueba para lo que viene, la forma en que el hombre tocaba a Jason, las risas de los hombres disfrutando el dolor del muchacho.

Quebrado, roto decía el archivo. Había sido traiciona, cazado por cada uno de los que se encontraban en el edificio, menos Tim.

No era solo saber lo que habían hecho con él sino mirar la tortura, escuchar los gritos, verlo debilitarse, lo habían dejado solo en todo el proceso.

-Salgan todos – dijo Batman

-¡¿Qué?!- al unísono

-Desalojen la sala – repitió Batman

-¿Qué piensas hacer Bruce? –dijo Superman mientras tomaba su hombro

-Necesito saber que le sucedió, hasta donde llegaron con él

-Creo que tú y tu familia son las que deberían dejarnos manejar esto. Bruce. Nosotros les haremos un informe pero no te sometas a esto – Dijo Diana.

-No Diana tengo que saberlo, si hay alguien que tenga que mirar soy yo, soy su padre

-No me pienso mover de aquí yo tampoco – dijo Tim

-Absolutamente NO Tim, eres demasiado joven para esto – Dick no quería ver a otro hermano lastimado, no sabía que se podía esperar más adelante y podía ser traumático, más de la forma en que Tim amaba a Jason

-Soy el único que puede ayudar Jay, el único con posibilidades de acercarme a él y necesito saber con qué está lidiando; prometo que si no puedo soportarlo me iré, no confió en que me den un informe completo – Tim sabía que siempre guardarían lo peor.

-No. saldrán ahora. Todos – dijo Bruce

\- ¡No saldré! – Tim grito

-Yo tampoco – dijo Dick

-Me quedo – apoyo Barbara aunque sabía que tendría que salir en algún momento

-No entienden – Bruce sentía que le faltaba el aire, se quitó la capucha del rostro – después de su secuestro, a pocas semanas me enviaron partes de Jason, partes como un riñón, el bazo, órganos – un grito ahogado se escuchó había lágrimas en los ojos de algunos –Yo lo di por muerto, pero si ellos saben ubicaciones de los pozos como el que usa Ra eso solo quiere decir que lo mutilaban y curaban una y otra vez. – Bruce tapa su boca hay lágrimas copiosas escurriendo en sus mejillas.

Eso iba más allá de la Brutalización, de la tortura.- Después pensé que eran falsos cuando pidieron el rescate y cuando lo vi…. Lo vi … y el solo…- la voz estaba cortada Bruce dio la espalda al grupo – y solo sonrió era como … mi pequeño Robin.. y dijo viniste por mi.. – los hombros de Bruce se agitaban. –Mi muchacho … sonrió.

Dick abrazo a Bruce y padre e hijo lloraban juntos. Todo lloraban pero Bruce estaba inconsolable. Por primera vez el murciélago no sabía qué hacer con el mismo. 


	11. Nivel 2.

Bruce logró reponerse fue el primero en romper el abrazo.

-No vas a pasar esto solo – dijo Dick ahora estaba enojado mientras sujetaba a Bruce por los hombros –Somos familia y como familia haremos esto. Los que necesiten salir háganlo en el momento que sea.

-Dick - Bruce no tenía fuerzas, ese fue su única suplica para que salieran

-No Bruce. Todos a excepción de Tim de alguna forma permitimos esto, necesitamos saber para darle el apoyo que él necesita; ahora no se trata de nosotros, se trata de él – Bruce no sabía qué sentir, ni que pensar, todo era demasiado.

-Tim te prometo que si sales de aquí te daré un informe sobre todo lo sucedido, sin secretos – añadió Dick, le preocupaba su hermano más joven.

-Yo te prometo que si es demasiado saldré, pero por el momento me quedo.

Diana y Batwoman salieron de la sala, Superman en cambio se quedó a lado de su amigo.

Dick tomó lugar junto a Barbara y Tim para abrazarlos como apoyo.

-Hagámoslo – dijo Bruce.

Nivel 2

Inicia la toma de la cámara con Jason amarrado en la misma posición, solo con sus boxers puestos, había abrasiones en su pecho y estómago, posiblemente repitieron la tortura durante días, lucia cansado y deshidratado.

Había cuatro hombres diferentes a su alrededor uno tomo su rostro –Buenos días Sunshine

Jason todavía tenía fuerzas para esculpiere, el pequeño punk siempre viviría en él. _Plack_ una cachetada en su rostro, un suave gemido de dolor.

El hombre paso la mano por su abdomen recorriéndola a al pecho de Jason, al parecer disfrutaban tocándolo, Jason se tensó y sacudió –No me toques Marica – gruño Jason, un golpe fue a dar a su estómago y lo dejo sin aire.

Otro hombre se acerco y acerto

Se acercaron los otros tomándolo del cabello mientras otro volvía a colocar los chupones con los cables, mientras el otro tocaba a Jason pasando repetida mente en el abdomen, pecho, costillas y cintura. La respiración de Jason se agitaba y su cuerpo se sacudía tratando de alejarse de las manos que intentaban profanarlo. –Qué es esto un club de pervertidos, quita tus putas garras de mi

Terminando el hombre por fin dejó de manosearlo –El jefe no quiere que toquen su rostro- uno de ellos dijo.

Y sin más inicio una paliza un hombre se acercó y acertó un golpe a sus costillas de una patada y de pronto su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado al otro con cada golpe; a veces hacían pausas para que Jason no se desmayara o para descansar sus nudillos y volvía la paliza

Después de una hora Jason se aflojo completamente, había sangre que salía por su boca, daño posible sangrado interno. Un púrpura empezaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, partes enrojecidas, otras pintaban su cuerpo de color escarlata debido las heridas abiertas en la piel, posibles costilla rotas y si llevaba días colgado sus brazos deberían estarlo matando.

Al final del video, una anotación, admirable resistencia física, excelente condición. Y una vez más ha superado la resistencia en maltrato físico.


	12. Nivel 3

Nivel 3

Ahora parpadea en la pantalla.

-Si tienen que salir háganlo, pueden tomar un descanso – Repite Bruce antes de hacer la reproducción.

Nadie se mueve, Bruce mira a Barbara quiere que por lo menos ella y Tim salgan, no se mueven, no hablan.

-Estan bien – pregunta Superman –Bruce estas seguro que puedes con esto – Realmente Clark no está seguro que él pueda con eso, el hombre de acero el alienígena temido y respetado por todos en la tierra, no desea seguir viendo ese espectáculo, pero tampoco quiere salir, quiere estar al lado de su amigo.

Al parecer no queda otra cosa que continuar.

La cámara se enfoca esta obscuro, un sonido estridente una luz casi cegadora alumbra una celda fría y húmeda. Un cuerpo en el fondo se sacude en una esquina agazapado contra una esquina en unas paredes frías, no hay ropa en su cuerpo, solo unos pocos vendajes en sus costillas, las piernas están teñidas de un purpura en algunas áreas.

El hombre hunde su rostro entre sus piernas y su pecho tratando de protegerse de la luz con sus brazos que están encima de sus rodillas.

Hay un sonido de aspersores, agua cayendo del techo. El hombre gatea hay ruido de cadenas que lo atan de manos restringiendo su movilidad por la celda y gira su cabeza hacia el agua, esta sediento, el agua se apaga. El piso no es parejo y el hombre encuentra un pequeño hueco en el suelo donde el agua se acumuló se lanza y bebe de este desesperado, la puerta rechina, la luz baja su intensidad.

Torpemente el hombre vuelve a meterse en el rincón agazapado, protege su su estómago y su pecho con sus piernas, sus brazos a los costados de las piernas con los puños cerrados, la cara del hombre ahora puede distinguirse. Hay sus ojos están hundidos con dos grandes ojeras, el derecho tiene más que ojeras, un moretón; sus labios esta secos, desquebrajados, el inferior hinchado y roto, sus mejillas están hundidas y hay un moretón en su mandíbula del lado izquierdo. La respiración es agitada, difícil, se ve agotado. Sin embargo no tan agotado como para mostrar los dientes y el brillo de ira en sus ojos.

El guardia mide su distancia, trae una barra de electroshock eso explica las quemaduras en las piernas de Jason

-Buenas noches chico duro, todavía no te hemos hablando lo suficiente por lo que veo – El hombre se puso en cuclillas mirando a Jason señalándolo con la barra de electroshocks

Jason no contesto solo miraba como un animal herido dispuesto a defenderse.

-Mira niño, este es el trato, te sacare de aquí, te daremos agua, alimento y medicinas – el hombre jugaba con la barra en el suelo pasándola por la línea que indicaba la longitud de las cadenas, era lo más lejos que el preso podía llegar. –¿No hay respuesta? – el hombre sonrió de forma engreída –No importa de todas formas te lo diré, seguro que también deseas algo con que cubrir tus pelotas, se han de estar enfriando en el suelo – era tan engreído señalo a Jason con la barra ocasionando que se tensara y gruñera –Tranquila fiera. Ahora todo tiene un precio niño, el murciélago quien es o donde está su guarida

Jason trago intentado lubricar su seca garganta – Jodete – su voz era áspera, débil

-No niño, Jodete tu o mejor, tal vez decidan joderte – Jason se tensó ante esto.

-¿Qué crees que les pasa a los niños bonitos como tu en este lugar? 

Jason se lanzó pero sus cadenas le impidieron el avance, sus piernas y brazados temblaban, tal vez por ira, tal vez debilidad o combinación de ambas.

El hombre le dio una descarga en su estómago lo hizo gritar y caer como saco de papas. –Tranquiló fiera. 

-Vaya eres salvaje, me gusta. Sabes podemos obtener lo que queremos de forma más controladas, no indolora; pero podemos evitarte menos sufrimiento. Ya sabes saltar unos pasos. Y cuando acabemos liberar tu trasero o lo que quede de ti. Pero necesitamos que cooperes. – El hombre caminaba de un lado abrió una barra de chocolate y empezó a masticarla.

Jason lo miraba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, inconscientemente lamió sus labios.

-Hambre, cuantos días han pasado desde que te dieron algo de sobras, uno, dos aah no cinco días. No comida, poca agua y privación del sueño.¿ Eres masoquista muchacho? – Dijo el hombre moviendo la barra de chocolate en sus manos de un lado a otro frente de Jason. –¿Que dices niño, vas a jugar bonito?

–Vete a la mierda- escupió Jason lo más fuerte que pudo intento incorporarse de nuevo.

\- Esa es tu respuesta. Qué pena. Entonces crio nos veremos en unos días.- El hombre salió de la celda – No comida y suspendan el agua otros dos días. – El hombre gritaba mientras cerraba la puerta.

Jason se desplomo en el piso cual largo solo se escuchaba su respiración fuerte, otro sonido estruendoso y luz cegadora, provocaron que Jason tapara sus oídos y se pusiera en posición fetal

Al final del video otra anotación. Después de 15 días se suspendió el tratamiento, se necesita al sujetó 4562 receptivo para el nivel 3.   
Sorprendente resistencia en un ambiente carente de agua y comida, la privación del sueño no le afecta si consigue 15 minutos diarios de descanso.


	13. El Descanso.

Esta vez no lo tocaron, pero hubo amenazas de forzarlo si no coopera, no hubo golpes, pero si lo mataban de sed y hambre.

Cuando Dick miraba como Jason tomaba agua del piso como un animal desesperado, no pudo impedir que sus lágrimas brotaran, cuando fue capturado apenas tenía 19 años era solo un poco más que un niño.

-Necesitamos un descanso – dijo Bruce mientras separaba el traje de su cuello con dos dedos, se sentía sofocado.

Cuando salieron los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, al parecer lo otros integrantes de la liga están enterados de los videos de tortura de Red Hood. Decidieron cerrar el salón y se dirigieron a la cafetería, algunos pidieron agua, Tim por primera vez en su vida pidió un té en vez de café, a bruce le hubiera gustado beber algo más fuerte que agua.

Nadie se miraba a la cara, todos prestaban atención a su bebida.

-¿Que quieren de él?¿Por qué todo esto? – Susurro Clark

-Porque yo lo permití – dijo Bruce apesadumbrado.

-¿Por qué aceptaron el intercambio si realmente querían a Batman? – Se preguntó Dick en voz alta.

-Tal vez no. – dijo Tim todos lo miraron - Es una maldita prueba de resistencia–Son pruebas para medir su umbral de dolor, la resistencia a medios hostiles, su temperamento y estado mental. Ellos buscaban alguien resistente

-Y el historial de Red Hood ayudó a un intercambio rápido –añadió Barbara

-¿Con que propósito? ¿Por qué lo clasifican como sujeto recuperado? – Batman trata de encontrar las respuestas, hay demasiadas preguntas.- Jason fue solo un niño de la calle en un hogar abusivo. No concuerda con lo que ellos describen de los llamados senso. Era un niño desconfiado, si admito amoroso

\- ¿Sabías que esperaba hasta que llegaras de patrullar? – comenta Dick con una suave sonrisa por los recuerdos.

-¿Jason? – Bruce mira asombrado a Dick mientras juega con el vaso de agua.

-Sí, él pequeño e irritante punk, una vez lo encontré escondido en la escalera, oculto en la oscuridad mirando hacia done estaciones el Batimovil. – sale una pequeña risa los labios de Dick mirando su bebida – Iba a retarlo para que fuera a la cama, pero Alfred me tomó del hombro y me dijo que era inútil, siempre esperaba que llegaras ileso.

-Siempre cuidando a otros – Bruce recodo que Jason estuvo mucho tiempo solo con una madre adicta a la que cuidar de niño, en vez de lo contrario.

Pasaron pocas horas más hablando, relajándose, hasta que llegó el momento de continuar. Bruce volvió a pedir que se quedaran fuera de eso, pero se negaron. Así que de nuevo se dirigieron a la sala.

-Bruce – Diana le llamo y lo miro con preguntas silenciosas

-Todavía no terminamos Diana, solo necesitábamos un descanso.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron

-Estás seguro de que quieres continuar, nosotros podríamos

-No. Gracias es mi responsabilidad – Y con esto la puerta se cerro


End file.
